Someone Just Like You
by MikuXHellish
Summary: What Happens when Sasuke meets a Priestess and he Starts To Like Her?What Happens With Naruto and Sakura?Other Parings,InoXShika,NaruXSaku,TenXNeji,HinaXKiba Sasuke..Miku wrapped her arms around his neck.Sasuke...Don't Forget me..M for Later chapters


* * *

Ok Im New Here and I have to Say...This Website Rock!

Ok Well This Is my New Story :)

Lovess You! Bye..

* * *

"Tell me sister , Tell me a story of-" little miku was cut of by her older sisters student. "Lady Matsuo! Outsiders are attcking the village!!" Miku's older sister frowned and got up from Miku's bed. "Emi use the technines i showed you to fend them off" with that Emi was gone."Sister i'll help you!"Miku got up and tugged at her sister's black haori."No miku!"and with that Matsuo left.Miku wondered why her sister dicided to be a priestess.

_Mabey it was her natural born talent at it...she has always been able to sense,kill,and purfiy evil. Miku also had this abilty..._

"Miku!!"Screamed Matsuo snapping her out of her thoughts

Miku ran outside not exspecting the site before her.Matsuo was being held by an _unknown_ person and a blade sliceing through her torseo."Matsuo!!" miku screamed as her sister fell to the ground.

"Sister..."miku wispered as she knelt next to Matsuo.Everyone In the village...Emi...and her family...she was.._alone._

Miku looked up her eyes were red...red from anger.

"Sharigan.."her sister's murderd gasped.Miku Stared long and hard."for a seven year old you have an enormus power."the person said. Muki quickly knew the person was a woman, Muki eyes burned..with..._anger,saddness, she wanted revenge..._

"Who are you?" asked the raven haired child.

"My name is Kurokawa...and i was sent to murder your family for the powers you have."she spoke in a low voice.She had a black spandex jumper and a black mask that covered her mouth and large sword.Miku got up _miku wasn't a threat to kurokawa _and walked over to pick up Matsuo's bow and arrows."But young children can't-"kurokawa was cut of by an arrow sliceing her cheek, and cutting a bit of her off."When i was born, my purifing powers came early..i knew this and trained with my sister, and now i will have her revenge!!"Miku's arrow flew..red and blue _evil and good_ power was shown on the arrow.It flew quickly and hit Kurokawa in the chest."But why...the master told me you weren't a threat.."she said as she fell to the floor."Tell me whos your master" Miku said as she placed a foot on kurokawa's chest."his name is..is...I..t.." she fell silent and cold. "I promiss sister i will avenged you" with that she slowly buried her sister..and Emi almost her only family and burned everything..and left to find those who killed her sister...

5 years later...

Miku walked down a dirty path, her feet grew tierd and she sat on a rock next to a sparkly stream.Miku looked at herslef in the water,her eyes were sleepy and black with purple specks in them.She had silky black hair that reached her shoulders,but that she kept up in a spikey bun/pony tail thing at the top of her head and had long bangs that framed her face and some of her bangs were cut just under her eyebrows to give her and innocent look.

She was now 12 years old and was traveling to a village she has heard a lot about. _The Hidden Leaf village_

Miku was looking for any murderous attacks on families and there was one there...the murder of the Uchiha Clan..with two ramaining survivors: Uchiha Sasuke..and his older brother Uchiha Itachi _( note Miku Doesnt Know Itachi Killed His Family..._ Miku got up and found herself at the main gate, she entered and walked up to an old man "Um exsuse me sir? can you tell me where i can find the Hokage?" the old man turned around and smiled " Well child...I am The Hokage". Miku blushed at her stupiness (_is that a word?)_ "Forgive Sir"Miku bowed, The 3rd Hokage noticed her clothes, A black Haroi with Black long baggy pants, and her bow and arrows she carried on her back"Young child are you?...a priestess?but your so young.." Miku nodded and followed the 3rd Hokage to his Office."So child What your name?"

Miku looked up and smirked (She's not capable of smileing) "My name is Miku Fugiwara ,I am a priestess."She looked at the old man." I see...and what brings you to Our village" Miku looked up and frowned a bit."Im Looking for someone...Uchiha..Sasuke".

* * *

Well I Hope you Like it...

If I Get One Review I Promiss I'll add More Chapters

Laters...

* * *


End file.
